onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Side talk about chapter 731
All right! While reading the chapter, who actually had the same troll-face that Luffy did, say AYE. AYE! As already hinted from last chapter, Bellamy got thrashed to a pulp by Dellinger. Goes to show that Bellamy is nowhere even near the same standards as those in the Donquixote Family. So if you ask me, Bellamy wanting to join the Donquixote Family is probably about the same as Barty wanting to join the Strawhats, more of a fan than an actual qualified player to join the group. Really was a 180 degrees turnaround for Barty's character now, when he was initially introduced he was just an a$$, loves to earn people's annoyance with his antics. But now look at him, all timid and shy with Luffy and the Strawhats, being sentimental and step in for Bellamy just because they are "comrades" after a fight, etc. Am quite enjoying this "comic relief" type-a character, amusing he is. TSOR explained that the toys transformation and sudden amnesia on others were caused by the sweet 'lil cute sugar girl. That takes care of the two unexplained facts about Dressrosa that we have been pondering about, one more remaining - the nightly curfew. And boy, Usopp is all pumped up, knowing his opponent is ... oh, just a little girl... "Let's go give her a good spanking at the butt" huh... well, I don't think it is going to be THAT easy, Mr. Usoland. While the physique has stopped growing but I bet she still does age as normal, meaning she must be a full grown adult lady on the inside (no perverted pedo thoughts intended). And by that, I think she will be quite a fighter of her own calibre, coupled with her special ability, is going to be a good fight there. Franky, why do you have a log on your head? (._.") As some comments over at other blogs has said it, I too find that Barty speaking to Luffy with his back is really hilarious... What's with Bellamy and his unbreakable loyalty to Doflamingo, even to the point when he knew the man he idolizes so much calls for his own execution at a snap of finger?? Then 'he' enters... Someone who wears resembling clothes (and hat). Someone who Luffy did not initially recognise until a few seconds later, THAT troll-face! (for a moment, I was shocked why Rici suddenly appear in the manga ^_^") Someone who could not have done anything even if 'he' was 'there'. Someone who wants the Mera Mera as badly as Luffy. Someone who will inherit 'that' person's will. Someone who DP... ahem, I mean Luffy ALWAYS thought was dead! ... ... Heeey... who the "F" is this guy anyway?! xD xD xD Ah Koala! She's all woman now, after enduring all that painful mental torturing from her rape by Fisher Tiger back then. ... Oh wait, no rape occured! It's just ST and that damn blog of his screwing up the facts in my mind! xD xD xD ... And now she is a teacher of Fishman Karate!? I thought that martial art can only be taught to / learned by fish/mer-folks?! Wow! Talk about a walking human kryptonite for all those DF users out there... *thumbs up* On a side note: Sugar's ability to instantaneously cause complete amnesia, if you take that ability and scale it up several folds to be able to affect the whole (OP) world, and then have her touch on 'something' that occured 800-900 years ago, what you will get is the Void Century. ^_^ ---- As usual, its "Rape the chapter" time... Rate the current chapter > 9000 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 Category:Blog posts